Talk:Myrcella Baratheon
How is Myrcella now heir to the throne? Another article on here says that one of the Targaryen kings made a law which forbade females from taking the throne. So with Tommen now king, surely a male would be next in line for the throne after him (not quite sure who that would be).Dandaman62 (talk) 21:42, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : Renly is dead and Stannis is in rebellion against Tommen so they are excluding him from the line of succession. Myrcella is Tommen's only relative left so she is the heir. Daemon Targaryen (talk) 17:56 April 16, 2014 (ECT) Under normal succession law, a lord's daughter will succeed ahead of his younger brother. For Tywin Lannister, Cersei is ahead of his younger brother Kevan in line of succession. But under normal succession law, among a lord's children, sons inherit ahead of daughters. For the Starks, Rickon is actually ahead of Sansa in line of succession, and as Tyrion pointed out, he would normally be ahead of Cersei in line of succession, despite the fact that he is younger than her (and their mother died giving birth to him). Dorne, uniquely among the Seven Kingdoms, practices equal primogeniture. A daughter will still succeed a ahead of a younger uncle. Indeed, while Doran is the current ruler of Dorne, the previous ruler was the mother of Doran and Oberyn. Doran's eldest child is his daughter Arianne, so Arianne is the heir to Dorne, ahead of Oberyn (and also Doran has some younger sons). The special royal succession laws enacted by Aegon III after the Dance of the Dragons put female heirs behind all possible male ones, explicitly meaning that if a king dies and his only surviving child is a daughter, she will be skipped and the throne will go to the king's younger brother. Renly even spelled it out in on-screen dialogue in Season 1: he's "fourth in line" to Robert, behind Joffrey, Tommen, and Stannis...skipping over Myrcella and Stannis's daughter Shireen entirely. *According to standard succession law in Westeros, Myrcella would be Tommen's heir as his last surviving sibling. *Under Dornish inheritance law, Myrcella would outrank Tommen because she is older than him, and be Queen...the problem is that King's Landing isn't in Dorne. *Under normal royal inheritance law, strictly speaking, the surviving order is: "Tommen, Stannis" followed by all female heirs, "Myrcella, Shireen." But you see this is all a farce. None of Cersei's children are really in the line of succession because they're not really Robert's children. Moreover, the Targaryens were always "ahead of them in line of succession". Robert's paper-thin legal excuse for claiming the throne is because his grandmother was a Targaryen, so the Baratheons do have some Targaryen blood. But they're distant cousins: Viserys always outranked Robert. But also as Renly says in Season 1, "no one cares about the bloody line of succession": Robert became king because he usurped it from the Mad King and Rhaegar, by the strength of his armies, not legality. So while Viserys was ahead of Robert during his entire reign, Robert's government just declared that the Targaryen exiles were traitors to the realm and condemned to death if they caught them. Then Viserys and Robert died in rapid succession. The problem is that, strictly speaking, if the royal inheritance laws were followed to the letter, Daenerys actually ranks behind Robert and Stannis. But again, she considers the Baratheons to be traitors, and thus expelled from the line of succession. Cersei and the Lannisters, meanwhile, declared that Stannis and Renly were traitors and bereft of their place in the line of succession, even though Stannis is the immediate heir to Tommen under those laws. Again, the Lannisters simply declare that Stannis is a traitor, making his claim null and void...no one actually cares about the legality of any of this, of course. It's that whole discussion Varys had about "power is where men believe it resides" I mean, Eddard Stark's last-ditch attempt to stop the Lannisters was to reword Robert's will to say "my lawful heir" instead of "Joffrey" -- Cersei simply tore it in half, and asked Eddard if he honestly thought a hastily written legal loophole would stop the palace coup she had already set in motion. But it is seen as sort of...questionable. A bit more shaky, you see. Even if no one believes that Jaime is the real father of all of Cersei's children, everyone knows that under normal circumstances, should Tommen die, Stannis would be the "lawful" heir, and if the Lannisters had only Myrcella, they'd be seen as pushing it pretty far to then say Stannis is just a traitor... But this is all just artifice. If Tommen dies it would depend on who has the bigger armies, Myrcella or Stannis. The Lannisters who control Tommen consider Myrcella to be his heir. From a strict technical standpoint, disregarding when one faction simply declares the others don't count, of the surviving characters....considering that Cersei's children are not Robert's, and Gendry is his son but an unlawful bastard, Stannis is by right the heir to Robert, under any succession law. Under royal succession law, Stannis is actually the last male heir of the Baratheons or Targaryens, so it would be: "Stannis, Daenerys, Shireen."--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:20, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :You forgot to add Myrcella here.."Stannis, Daenerys, Myrcella, Shireen." SuperRobertWa (talk) 20:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't "forget" - Myrcella isn't really a Baratheon. They just claim she is. Okay, the succession order while Robert was alive, before we knew about the secret that Jaime is really the father of all of Cersei's children... :Objectively, would be "Viserys, Robert, Joffrey, Tommen, Stannis, Renly, Daenerys, Myrcella, Shireen"....but the Targaryens rightly think the Baratheons aren't viable claimants anymore due to being usurpers, so they just put it as "Viserys, Daenerys". Similarly, "where was Robert in the bloody line of succession?" - Viserys was ahead of Robert, he usurped him and his family. Given that Robert declared Viserys and Daenerys's claims null and void (not that he had the authority to do so)...reckoning heirs not from the main Targaryen line, but from Robert personally, gives: "Robert, Joffrey, Tommen, Stannis, Renly, Myrcella, Shireen".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) needs update Update needed In the lead, "Her older brother Joffrey Baratheon currently sits on the Iron Throne" needs to be changed to "Her younger brother Tommen Baratheon currently sits on the Iron Throne" LukeSurl (talk) 17:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Also, the statuses of Joffrey and Tywin need to be updated. --RideToHell (talk) 19:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I just would like to point out that there is a good chance that the poison doesn't kill Myrcella. We didn't see her corpse in the show so I wouldn't take it to mean she is for sure dead. In the books she was *crippled* after the escapades in Dorne. So I wouldn't be surprised to see a braindead/bedridden Myrcella in future episodes. 02:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Donkey Teeth Myrcella's status should be uncertain Myrcella's status should be changed to uncertain We never saw her die, we just saw her collapse. Doran may very well have anticipated this and had antidotes stocked on the ship. It's likely she is dead, but we don't really know. Myrcella is dead. http://www.ew.com/article/2015/06/15/game-thrones-jaime-myrcella — Sharp Blades (talk) 11:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Creators and actors can say anything in order not to reveal spoilers. So their information isn't the information we must belive. ^ That's really bad logic. That is a half truth at best. Sure creator's and actor's may mislead with certain wording and phrasing or refuse to give out right answers, but they never out right just lie to the audience.BrocktonBlocbuster (talk) 18:04, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Actually it is pretty obvious now that Kit Harington is lying about not coming back. Even if Jon Snow won't get resurrected, they'd still need him to play his corpse. --Gladiatus (talk) 10:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) At this point I don't know what games Benioff and Weiss are playing. It's not just that she would "die", but that the manner of her death - if it was - seems poorly thought out and filled with plot holes (Trystane is on the ship! They're in sight of the shore!) -- Frankly I'm hoping that it was a cheap fakeout, because while I hate cheap fakeouts, at least we don't have to live with such crap shock tactics for long.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, it was Ellaria who did it, not Doran. It's not a plot hole —it tells us Ellaria and the sidekicks don't even give a fuck if they kill Doran's son, since they blame Doran for stopping their revenge. I'm sure we'll see next season how this pans out, but obviously it's not a plot hole. The fact that Trystane is with them in the boat WILL COME UP, both in Dorne and in the boat/King's Landing/wherever we see Jaime & company next.—ArticXiongmao (talk) 14:20, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Myrcella's Bio: Knowledge of Incest It should be mentioned in Myrcella's bio that she did have an awareness of the incestuous relationship between her true parents, Jaime and Cersei. She says this herself and it is certainly a part of who she is as a character. This should be added as soon as possible, to update outdated information. Tdilover7---And Cody takes the TDWT gold! 03:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Also, in the Page quote is says. :"I know. About you and mother. I think a part of me always knew. And I’m glad. I’m glad that you’re my father." :―Myrcella Baractheon to her "uncle" Jaime Lannister[src] : Uncle really shouldn't be in quotation marks. He is still her uncle, he is still her mother's brother, he "just" also happens to be her father as well.--BrocktonBlocbuster (talk) 17:22, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Some idiot who thought well to change Myrcella's status to Uncertain then reverted his change and made a mistake on the status linking, which is left in red (non existing page). Given this page is blocked for no reason, will someone with the right authority fix the link problem in her infobox.Thanks 20:57, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Confirmed dead New promo pics for season 6 released today show her dead at her funeral http://i.imgur.com/ronS20O.jpg. --Draevan13 :Indeed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:29, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Age It says she's 15 in season 5...when Tommen is 16 in season 6? That's ludicrous. Whatever the actress's tumblr says, the age must be changed to a year or two over her younger brother's to be logically acceptable. -- 03:54, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Blast...that was a relic from before Tommen's age got retconned. I added a new subsection explaining this: with Joffrey's age consistently stated so that he would have been about 20 years old in Season 5 (had he lived)...and Tommen more loosely implied to be 18 (he explicitly doesn't have a regent anymore so he must be a legal adult, and Samwell had a line implying age of adulthood is now 18 and not 16 as in the novels)....the only possible scenario is that Myrcella was 19 in Season 5. Which fits. Thus she was retroactively 15 years old in Season 1.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC)